


Four Wheel Drive

by lazarusthefirst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Edging, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Isaac's hot for Scott, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Scott's first time, Scotty doesn't know, Stiles plays cupid, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Isaac, come on, wait - ’<br/>‘Scott,’ Isaac interrupted him firmly, turning and pushing him back with a firm hand. ‘If you’ve got something to say that isn’t “Lets go inside and fuck right now”, then you are free to go, and it’s fine. I get it. It’s not a big deal for me, ok?’<br/>Scott floundered. His mouth opened and shut like a goldfish, and Isaac’s teeth worried his lip briefly, before he rolled his eyes and turned around to push open the heavy door to the loft.<br/>The long, drawn out moan that emitted from the loft as soon as Isaac got the door open was so unexpected that Scott wondered for one insane moment whether he himself had made it.<br/>‘Oh, fuck,’ Isaac said, loudly, as they became witness to the mind-altering image of Derek on his knees before a very naked Stiles, sucking him off so thoroughly that Stiles had gone slack-jawed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Wheel Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from shutthefuckupandshititornot, who asked for something along the lines of Scott and Isaac walking in on Stiles and Derek in a compromising situation, and sex happens for all concerned. I accidentally gave it feelings and Scott's moral compass, and this was the result.

Scott sometimes thought about what Derek had explained to him about his werewolf senses; that they worked best when he concentrated, and focused his hearing or sight or smell. They weren’t as natural as his ordinary, human senses. Derek had likened it to switching up a gear while driving; easy to do, but you had to make the conscious decision. Scott had mostly, if grudgingly, accepted this, since, as Derek had also pointed out, he was a “child” who knew “nothing”.

But after spending two hours in a movie theatre with Isaac, after Allison and Lydia had unceremoniously – and conveniently - bailed on them, Scott was already considering drafting a two page essay for Derek detailing exactly why he had roughly zero control over his freaky werewolf hearing, which kindly picked up the quickening pace of Isaac’s heartbeat every time Scott shifted in his seat, and registered every fucking square centimeter of fabric touching his penis in glorious, agonizing detail.

His nose had also taken note of exactly what Isaac’s skin smelled like. Mostly it was fabric softener and mint, but there was also a heady, indescribable scent that was tantalizing and strange and incredibly fucking alluring, and it emanated from Isaac in waves, every time he moved. Once, he leaned in to whisper something about the actor in the movie and Scott missed every single word because there was something about this essence of Isaac being that close to his face that completely disabled all of Scott’s motor functions.

His werewolf hearing also did a great job of documenting the sound of his own nervous breathing, which was practically deafening during the quiet scenes of the movie. He cursed Lydia a thousand different ways for wanting to buy a personalized set of throwing knives that would fit her freakishly small hands, and insisting on bringing Allison too because of her weaponry know-how. Scott had politely asked why couldn’t they just take some from her dad’s stash, and they’d looked at him like they _could_ have answered him if they wanted to, but didn’t care to at that moment.

So he ended up uncomfortably close to Isaac for an extended period of time, in the dark, trying desperately to think of dead puppies and Grandma’s toenails and anything that would keep him from getting a boner at a PG-13 movie.

Isaac was doing a lot of shifting in his seat, too. It made Scott realize how much uncomfortable wriggling he himself was doing, and he sat completely still as Isaac fidgeted. When Isaac’s hand maybe deliberately brushed his thigh, Scott nearly jumped out of his skin.

‘Wanna get out of here?’ Isaac whispered, and Scott nearly fell over into the next row in his haste to get out of the theatre.

The night was cool compared to the stuffy cinema. Scott and Isaac walked in silence towards Scott’s mom’s car, which she’d graciously allowed him on the condition that he picked her up from work in the morning. There was also a rule about no sex in the car after that one time with Allison, but they left that one mostly unspoken now.

He slunk to the driver’s side without saying a word, intent on driving Isaac back to Derek’s and then going home to watch a whole lot of straight porn. Isaac, however, apparently didn’t give a fuck about that. He snatched the keys out of Scott’s fumbling fingers and crowded him back against he drivers side of the car as Scott wondered wildly if he’d had a small stroke and missed like five minutes of crucial conversation where this had become a thing.

Isaac wasn’t the most verbose at the best of times, but Scott felt this scenario deserved just a tiny minute of dialogue before his brain completely exploded.

‘Isaac, wait – what are you, um -’ Words became difficult, and then mostly irrelevant, as Isaac’s mouth crushed against Scott’s.

Scott froze. He felt like he had a pole up his butt, which was at painful odds with his defiant boner. His mouth opened in a very embarrassing gasp, and he didn’t even realize he’d started to kiss Isaac back until he discovered that he needed to breathe again.  
His hands fisted in Isaac’s shirt as his head was tilted roughly upwards. Isaac was so much taller than Allison, and being manhandled like this was a weird sensation that went straight to Scott’s dick, but also made him want to fight back. Thoughts of Allison made Scott’s heart flip over and die in his chest, and his movements slowed, then stopped. Isaac made a faint noise of annoyance, and his eyes flickered open.

‘What’s wrong?’ he breathed against Scott, so close that their lips were still touching. Scott shrugged out of his awkward embrace, and tried to avoid Isaac’s gaze as he mumbled something about curfew. Isaac’s eyebrows shot up.

‘Your mom’s at work, Scott. And you’re a werewolf.’

‘Still counts,’ Scott forced out, panicking just a little. He unlocked the car and yanked the door open, and the handle came off in his hand. He stared at it, blinking, for about five seconds, before Isaac huffed out a small laugh that didn’t sound at all amused.

‘Nice going,’ he murmured, and Scott closed his eyes, wincing at his tone.

As if the drive to Derek’s wasn’t going to be awkward enough, Scott had to do it with one hand holding the driver’s door shut, since he’d completely fucked the locking mechanism. If he hadn’t had werewolf reflexes the whole thing would have been impossible. As it was he had to endure Isaac’s cold silence, which was nearly as distracting as his vehicular juggling act. But it did take his mind off the fact that he’d just aggressively made out with his friend and sort-of beta and also somehow apparently ruined both of those relationships in one grand gesture of stupid.

‘So … I’m guessing that _wasn’t_ cool with you then,’ Isaac ventured, about ten minutes into the drive.

Scott tried to get himself under control enough to answer in the affirmative, while images of Isaac and phrases like ‘ _I fucking love you_ ’ rolled across his brain.

‘It was fine, it was ... uh … Just kind of took me by surprise.’ Scott glanced at Isaac out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge his reaction. He expected Isaac to be his usual detached self, mostly expressionless. His default mental image of Isaac was from that one time where Scott had caught him idly examining his nails for a whole five minutes while everyone else in the room cowered before a horror movie.

What he didn’t expect to see was Isaac looking positively vulnerable, sitting in his seat like he in trouble at school and knew he was gonna get it. Which of course reminded Scott of the abuse Isaac had gotten from his father, making him feel like a grade A dickbagel and the world’s worst sort-of alpha at the same time.

‘Dude, I just didn’t know you were into … that,’ Scott stammered, trying to patch up a gaping wound with a Band-Aid.

The corner of Isaac’s mouth quirked up into a half-smile. ‘Yeah, I guess neither of us did,’ he replied. Scott shut his mouth because he didn’t know what to say to that.

He didn’t know what he was even supposed to say here. All he had to compare this to was Allison, and they’d pretty much fallen into each other’s arms from day one without even trying. He’d seen a hot chick, and it had taken him two seconds to discover that she was also amazing in every other way, and they’d made the logical progression that all straight couples made when they were both uncontrollably hot for each other (minus the werewolves).

Isaac had been a dick from day one. He’d tried to kill Scott multiple times, and hadn’t appeared to give two fucks about him or anyone else until Erica and Boyd died and Derek kind of dropped off the planet. It occurred to Scott that Isaac was probably feeling pretty lonely right now, since Derek was so occupied with Stiles. Isaac had only really fallen in with Derek’s rag-tag pack because he’d been bitten by him; up until now, the only thing Derek could emotionally connect with was a really disturbing kink for damaged women who wanted to kill him. Really, Scott didn’t know how he hadn’t seen Stiles and Derek coming from a mile away; Stiles was bossy enough and frustratingly self-destructive enough to force an emotional connection out of a used condom.

‘I guess I just don’t really know what you want from me,’ Scott said, honestly. He made a lightening fast gear change while the car wobbled in the middle of the road.

‘I thought that was … pretty clear,’ replied Isaac, sounding a little irritated. ‘Jesus, Scott, I didn’t go down on one knee or anything.’

‘Well! I mean, that would have been – it, it wouldn’t have been – ‘ Scott paused with his mouth open as it dawned on him that Isaac was referring to marriage and not the other thing, and briefly contemplated jerking his hand to the right and crashing the car into the nearest tree.

Isaac wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement.

‘I thought you meant – the other thing’ Scott forced out, brilliantly.

‘Yeah, got it,’ murmured Isaac, glancing down at his lap with a slight smile on his face. ‘Would you be open to the other thing?’

Scott really did nearly crash the car. His grip on the broken door handle failed for about two seconds, and he stupidly lunged for it with both hands. After saving the car door from obliteration via oak tree, he looked up, wondering why the car was still in more or less a straight line. Unfortunately, that meant arriving at roughly eye-level with Isaac’s long, slim fingers wrapped firmly around the steering wheel, keeping the car steady.

There was a minute of unbroken silence during which the sexual tension between their bodies was tangible.

‘Thanks,’ he breathed, quietly, glancing up at Isaac. He reached out and took the wheel back with one hand, letting his fingers touch Isaac’s for just a second. It was enough.

‘Knew it,’ Isaac muttered, grinning. He settled back into his seat and actually had the nerve to examine his nails while Scott quietly went to pieces.

They pulled up around the corner from Derek’s loft, and Scott just let the door fall open. He’d spent the remainder of the journey mentally composing ways to tell his mom that he’d broken her car that didn’t involve actually telling her. He was about to say something witty and hilarious to Isaac about his impending doom that would definitely break the tension and make everything ok again, but Isaac had hopped out of the car and started towards the front of the building before Scott had even turned off the ignition.

‘Hey, Isaac, wait up,’ Scott called after him, getting out hastily. He had a brief moment of uncertainty – the car was fucking wide open, anyone could take it – then figured that anyone who could drive it in this condition fucking deserved it. He ran after Isaac.

‘You’d better take the car home,’ Isaac said, and Scott saw that he was wearing his careful, emotionless mask again. Instead of answering, he fell into step beside Isaac and focused his hearing and his breathing. He could hear Isaac’s heartbeat again, slightly elevated, and he smelled like … like uncertainty, and excitement, and – Scott blinked, and his ears went pink. You couldn’t describe the smell of arousal, but you sure as hell knew it when it hit you like a bus.

‘Dude, are we like, ok? Scott asked, worrying a little now. He’d never been the subject of unrequited love, or lust, or whatever. He wasn’t entirely sure that it _was_ unrequited.

A missing panel of glass allowed Isaac to unlock the door to the apartment building from the inside. He raised an eyebrow at the look on Scott’s face.

‘No keys in the ghetto,’ he explained, as the door clicked open.

‘This place is so unsafe,’ said Scott, seriously.

‘Yeah,’ agreed Isaac, widening his eyes as if this had only just occurred to him. ‘Imagine if I wasn’t a werewolf. I might die.’

Scott grimaced, but followed him up the stairs anyway.

‘Is this gonna be like one of those things where you say you’re ok, but really you’re not?’ asked Scott, who found himself walking behind Isaac’s butt and being both totally ok and not ok at all with this.

Isaac laughed, bounding up the stairs ahead of him. ‘I’m not a chick, Scott. I still think you want it, though.’

Scott bit his lip, but he couldn’t stop himself from following Isaac.

‘Isaac, come on, wait - ’

‘Scott,’ Isaac interrupted him firmly, turning and pushing him back with a firm hand. ‘If you’ve got something to say that isn’t “Lets go inside and fuck _right now”_ , then you are free to go, and it’s fine. I get it. It’s not a big deal for me, ok?’

Scott floundered. His mouth opened and shut like a goldfish, and Isaac’s teeth worried his lip briefly, before he rolled his eyes and turned around to push open the heavy door to the loft.

The long, drawn out moan that emitted from the loft as soon as Isaac got the door open was so unexpected that Scott wondered for one insane moment whether he himself had made it.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Isaac said, loudly, as they became witness to the mind-altering image of Derek on his knees before a very naked Stiles, sucking him off so thoroughly that Stiles had gone slack-jawed. His fingers were tangled in Derek’s hair and he was making these noises that would have embarrassed a porn star. Scott had to fight the urge to throw himself down the stairs, mostly because there was a part of him that wanted to step right into the loft after Isaac, who certainly hadn’t moved either.

Derek and Stiles had finally noticed the intrusion, but were extremely slow in rectifying the whole naked situation. Stiles cursed and half-bent at the waist, but didn’t move until Derek slowly raised his mouth from Stiles’ cock with a wet pop that was one of the hottest sounds Scott had ever heard.

Stiles was making a series of incoherent, babbling words while he tried to cover himself and failed. Scott elected to turn his back until the mortification had ended. He noticed that Isaac did no such thing, and he had to bite the back of his hand.

‘I know what’s got us going, but what’s your excuse?’

Derek’s slightly irritated voice floated over to where Scott stood, and he almost turned around before he remembered that Derek was naked.

‘What are you talking about?’ he called, still horribly uncomfortable with how not uncomfortable the presence of naked men was making him.

Derek snorted, amused now. ‘I mean, did you guys fuck in the hallway, or?’

Scott spun around. ‘We did not!’ he said, indignantly. _Look anywhere, anywhere but at his penis_ , he thought desperately, as Derek was making absolutely no attempt to cover himself. Stiles had vanished completely.

Derek frowned, and looked at Isaac, who could have been carved out of stone.

‘I feel like we’re the ones who interrupted something,’ Stiles commented from where he was apparently hiding behind the couch.

‘Well they can go finish it somewhere else,’ grumbled Derek. ‘We have things to do.’ Scott went pale and made a little noise of distress, while Stiles cackled.

‘Is Scott having a heart attack?’ he called, poking his tousled head into view.

‘No, but Isaac might be,’ Derek replied. Scott moved tentatively forward to look at Isaac. He did look a little odd.

‘Dude, you ok? It’s just Stiles and Derek, this was bound to happen sooner or later.’

To his surprise, Isaac turned on him. ‘And _this_ is what you’re ok with?’ he snapped, gesturing angrily at a very confused Stiles and Derek. ‘You walk in on your best friend getting screwed by your old alpha, and you can still barely look at _me_?’

‘I think you guys might need to take this elsewhere,’ Stiles said, somewhat uneasily.

‘Scott’s the one with the problem,’ Isaac said, fuming.

‘Isaac!’ exclaimed Scott. ‘I don’t have a problem with them!’

‘Yeah, clearly.’

‘Seriously guys, you’re killing the mood here,’ Stiles said, weakly. Scott glanced over at him, and whatever expression was on his face changed the one on Stiles’. His eyes brightened and he straightened up. Then his eyes flickered to Isaac.

Ten years of getting into trouble with Stiles gave Scott some warning that Stiles was about to fuck shit up. He’d get this glint in his eyes and Scott would know they were minutes away from a whole lot of fun followed by a short trip home in a police cruiser.

Stiles was coming around from behind the couch now, making a beeline for Derek.

‘You’re still a little drunk,’ Derek commented, as Stiles stumbled over the edge of the rug.

‘Might be,’ agreed Stiles, grabbing Derek around the waist. ‘You’re not getting any less pretty, though.’

Derek groaned at Stiles’ terrible flirting, but kissed him anyways. Scott could feel himself blushing right to his hairline. They kept at it, seemingly oblivious to the two silent observers, until Scott began to wonder whether he and Isaac had been dismissed.

Then Stiles drew back, and threw a sly glance at Scott. ‘You are making this way too complicated for yourself, bro,’ he said, as Derek nuzzled him. ‘Just fucking go for it.’

Stiles looked so blissed out and happy. Scott had never really seen him like this before, and it made him look at Isaac again for some reason.

‘Isaac,’ he said, and Isaac finally looked at him again. He shrugged, and smiled a little, and Scott watched delightedly as the most delicate of blushes bloomed on Isaac’s pale cheeks.

Stiles and Derek were getting loud again, and Derek was pushing Stiles down on to the couch. Some crazy impulse made Scott grab Isaac’s hand, but before he could pull him out of the loft, Stiles yelped sharply as Derek did something with his mouth. Isaac whipped his head around.

‘What did you just do,’ he asked, transfixed, as he watched Stiles writhe. Derek glanced up from where he was bent over Stiles’ prone body, and he raised an eyebrow. Derek wasn’t the sort of guy who appreciated being interrupted in anything, but Scott had to admit that Isaac staring down his old alpha was a pretty big fucking turn on.

‘Something he likes,’ Derek said eventually, attempting to get back to it. Even from the door, Scott could see Stiles’ toes curling with pleasure.

Isaac glanced back and Scott, then down at their laced fingers, then up to Scott again.

‘Show me,’ he said, his gaze steady. Scott swallowed, hard.

Stiles stopped making incoherent moaning noises and cracked open an eye.

‘Wait, is this _doing it_ for you guys?’ he asked.

‘No,’ said Scott, at the same time as Isaac said ‘Yes’. They looked at each other, and Scott shrugged. ‘Ok, maybe,’ he allowed, with a nervous grin.

Stiles let his head flop back on the couch. ‘Knew it,’ he muttered, biting his lip, as Derek moved down his body, hands and mouth seeming to touch all the right places.

‘Come on, Scott,’ Stiles called, as Scott’s jeans started to grow uncomfortably tight again. ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.’ Derek seemed to get the hint here, and he rose up to kiss Stiles again, who kept one eye open, watching Scott’s reaction.

Isaac’s hand was cold in his, but Scott felt like he was burning up. Before he could lose his nerve, he jerked Isaac around and kissed him, hard, with none of the accuracy and softness he’d planned for. It didn’t seem to matter though. Although his body initially jolted with shock, Isaac recovered very quickly. He slid his arms around Scott and pulled him close again, kissing him with all the heat that Scott felt. He remembered belatedly that physical contact was definitely a thing Isaac craved, having been deprived of it for most of his life. He moved his hands around Isaac’s waist and let them slip under his sweater and t-shirt. Isaac shivered at the touch, and arched into it. He licked into Scott’s mouth and oh _fuck_ , if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever felt. Scott was beginning to wonder what the fuck had taken him so long.

‘I totally called this,’ Stiles crowed from the couch.

‘Can you please shut up,’ mumbled Derek.

Scott was getting very distracted by their movements, and he broke their kiss to peer around at what Stiles and Derek were actually doing. His jaw hung open a little and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Would Isaac expect that?

‘What are you…’ He cleared his throat. ‘I mean, how are you - ’

Derek raised his head again, looking really annoyed now. ‘If anyone is here for a fucking tutorial on how to fuck Stiles then you’re going to have to fuck right off because - ’

‘Derek, it’s fine,’ Stiles forced out. He had one hand bunched tight in the cushions, and his chest was heaving, but his gaze was steady. Derek frowned.

‘You’re cool with this?’ he asked.

Stiles grinned at him. ‘Yeah, if you are?’

Derek didn’t answer, but a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Scott had never seen anything remotely like that expression on Derek’s face before. There wasn’t a single frown line on his forehead, and his muscles were relaxed, rather than tensed and ready to beat the shit out of someone.

He bent his head again and wrapped his lips around Stiles’ cock, sliding down in one swift motion that made Stiles throw his head back and bite his lip. Scott had a sudden, intense vision of Isaac making that expression, and his hand strayed to his crotch to palm distractedly at his own erection. He was more than a little surprised when Isaac took him by the hand and led him over to the couch, but he did absolutely nothing to stop it.

Stiles was openly moaning now. Derek had one hand holding the base of Stiles’ shaft, and the other was reaching underneath, gently cradling his balls. Derek looked nothing short of obscene, letting Stiles’ cock poke into his cheeks, his eyes flickering up to catch Stiles’ gaze. The scents and emotions Scott caught flowing between the two of them felt so intensely private that he would have bolted from the room so fast if Stiles hadn’t already said it was ok.

Derek stopped abruptly, and flipped Stiles over in one quick movement. Stiles was practically boneless at this stage from being worked over by Derek’s mouth, but he braced himself on the arm of the couch as Derek got up behind him and started putting his mouth to a use that Scott certainly would never have thought of.

Scott watched as Derek rimmed Stiles until he was clutching the couch again and moaning Derek’s name. Derek licked right into his hole and kissed his skin and spent long, drawn out minutes teasing Stiles open with his fingers. Stiles’ hips jerked and he tried to thrust himself back on to Derek, but Derek held him down with a grin and a careful nip to the sensitive skin on his ass. When Stiles craned his head back to watch Derek fingering him, the look on his face kind of made the intensity of their relationship crash down on Scott, and he reached for Isaac again.

Stiles was starting to unravel. ‘Fuck,’ he whined, drawing it out as he rocked back into Derek’s touch. ‘Oh god.’ He exhaled in a rush, and gasped again as Derek inserted another finger. ‘You asshole, just fuck me already.’

‘So impatient,’ murmured Derek, and Scott felt his breathing hitch as Derek reached around with his free hand to stroke Stiles again. All he could imagine was touching Isaac like this; Isaac, who was currently pressed up against his back, his dick hard against him, and whose hands were attempting to slip down the front of Scott’s jeans which needed to be on the floor and away from his like yesterday.

Derek’s dick was sliding up against Stiles, making him writhe and gasp out tight little groans. His skin was shining, and his hair was damp with sweat and stuck up at crazy angles from where Derek’s hands had fisted in it.

Scott couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles as Isaac’s hands found the button on his jeans and popped it open. The slide of his zipper was layered over the pop of the lube cap as Derek started to slick himself up, hissing slightly at the cold.

Isaac’s fingers weren’t cold anymore. They tangled themselves in the dark hair as they slid inside Scott’s boxers, and Scott nearly bit his tongue off when they touched his dick, which was throbbing almost painfully.

The sounds Stiles made as Derek started to slowly, torturously, push himself in, almost made Scott drop out of the moment completely. He couldn’t believe that he was capable of making Isaac do anything like that. Maybe if he let Isaac do it to him? But that idea got chased out of his head as soon as he saw the fucking size of Derek’s dick – there was just no way that could happen, was there? How was Stiles even taking all of that?

Stiles himself did look to be in some difficulty; his head was buried in his arms and he was making a lot of indistinguishable noise, but when Derek was all the way in, he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Stiles chest, burying his head in Stiles’ shoulder and kissing him, softly, and murmuring to him. Stiles raised his head, lips bitten and cheeks pink, and Scott didn’t think he’d ever seen him look so goddamn high. He was breathing heavily, but rocking back on to Derek eagerly all the same. They kissed, and held it as Derek pulled back out slowly, and then slammed back in. Stiles yelped, as though in pain, but he really seemed to be getting off on it. Derek was a big guy, and Stiles looked so frail underneath him as Derek dug his fingers into Stiles’ hips, pressing hard enough to leave red marks that would surely bruise Stiles’ fragile human skin.

Isaac had finally gotten a grip on Scott’s dick and when he started to combine his own slow strokes with the rhythm of Derek’s thrusts, Scott thought he would go blind or mad. Isaac was keeping pressure, just a little, on the base of Scott’s cock, and every time he thought he was gonna come, he’d stiffen, and Isaac would squeeze harder, and the urge would fade – slowly, maddeningly. Stiles was not the only one making noise now.

‘Fuck, oh fuck,’ Stiles was gasping, as he scrabbled at the cushions, losing his grip on the armrest completely and going down on his chest. Derek readjusted, positioning Stiles better with a pillow underneath him, and resumed pounding into him.

Isaac was grinding into him, and Scott could hear his quick breathing in his ear, and feel his heartbeat too. The fact that he knew Isaac could hear the exact same thing was turning him on almost as much as the live show.

Derek bent over Stiles, and Stiles wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him in for a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. Derek moved back, pulling Stiles up with him, keeping one arm around his chest and the other at his dick, jerking him quickly now. His rhythm only dropped for a second. Now that they were upright, Derek seemed to have found some sweet spot that was driving Stiles wild; he was shamelessly vocal and his body seemed to vibrate with energy and their combined movement. Isaac’s own hand was jerky, and stalled every now and then; Scott allowed for the lapse because he himself was having difficultly keeping his knees from giving way.

The sound of skin on skin echoed through the huge living space. The scent of sweat and everything else was making Scott’s head swim. The smell of sex clung to everything now, as Derek and Stiles fucked mindlessly, with reckless abandon, panting and clutching at each other, looking wild and natural and oh god Scott wanted it all. He wanted Isaac so badly he almost said it aloud.

Derek stiffened, and bit down suddenly on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles whimpered and flung his head back where it thudded against Derek’s shoulder. Derek jerked his hips forward a few more times, sharp, into Stiles, and then his body shivered and relaxed. He held Stiles up for a few moments more, jerking him off, until Stiles swore blue murder and came all over Derek’s fist, breathing hard and seeming to be floating in and out of consciousness.

They paused like that for a moment, out of breath, each riding his own high but clinging so tightly to each other that they were like one body. Their fingers interlocked as they wrapped their bodies together for just a few seconds of pure, private intimacy that Scott and Isaac could not touch, no matter their proximity.

 Derek carefully pulled out – Scott would have winced at the mess before, but now it all washed over him in a blur caused mostly by Isaac’s fingers – and eased Stiles down on to the couch again, turning their bodies so that Derek’s back was pressed against the couch and Stiles’ boneless form was pressed against him. He wrapped an arm protectively over Stiles, who was practically asleep already, and dragged a blanket down off the back of the couch to cover them.

‘Go away,’ he mumbled at them, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ flushed cheek.

Scott didn’t need to be told twice. He disentangled himself from Isaac with some difficulty, and grabbed his elbow.

‘Borrowing your bed,’ he managed to force out; it wasn’t even in a different room, but he knew better than he knew his own name that they would never make it up the stairs now. Isaac was already shedding his clothes.

‘Whatever, just be quiet,’ Derek mumbled, already half-asleep. Scott wondered vaguely as Isaac undressed him if gay sex was an instant sleeping pill, but figured that the alcohol he could now smell everywhere probably helped too.

Their mouths crashed together as they fell back on to Derek’s futon bed, which creaked ominously but held. Scott doubted it would have made any difference if the entire thing had collapsed. They probably would have fucked anyways and regretted the splinters later.

Isaac’s mouth and hands were everywhere. Clothes vanished and Scott just wanted to kiss him, so he did. He grabbed Isaac’s face between his hands and kissed him for as long as he felt like it. He nipped at his lip and tugged until he drew blood. Isaac licked it away and kissed him again anyways, hissing at the pain.

Scott rolled them over and got his legs in some manner around Isaac’s waist. He leaned down, savoring the anticipation of touch, and started biting hot kisses into the white skin of his neck. He loved how his hand looked as he held one side of his throat. Deep tan against white. Scott thought he could easily get addicted to this.

Isaac was thrusting his hips up again, trying to get his attention. A lot of grunting and shimmying got both of their jeans off _finally_. Isaac barely waited that long. He flipped them both over again until he was on top of Scott. His hands traced burning patterns all over his skin, giving him goosebumps and making him sweat at the same time. He sucked at Scott’s dick through the thin material of his boxers and Scott threw his hand up behind him to grab the bedframe. He heard it creak, but didn’t care.

Isaac’s mouth was sinful. He started to pull down Scott’s boxers with his teeth, hands creeping lower. It took every single ounce of willpower not to thrust up into him when his lips kissed the top of his cock, tongue sliding over the slit and coating the head with precome.

Isaac wasn’t a very good beta, but he sure could suck the hell out of a dick. Scott felt like he’d never even had a blowjob before, because this was reducing him to a melting puddle of babbling words. Isaac’s tongue trailed along the underside of his cock, tickling the base before sliding back up to wrap around the head again. His hands alternatively worked his balls and his shaft, one elbow keeping Scott’s right thigh pinned.

‘Fuck, Isaac, you’ve gotta - ’ He couldn’t even finish his sentence because Isaac’s hand was there, keeping pressure, putting him right on the edge and pulling him back. The pressure built in Scott’s stomach. His breath was coming short and fast now, as he tried to breathe through the mind-blowingly strong urge to come.

Isaac’s lips ghosted over his, and Scott acted before he could think. He let go of the now broken bed frame, and got on top of Isaac again, which was made ten thousand times harder by his leaking cock. Once he was on top, he got his knee between Isaac’s legs and pushed them apart wide, so that he had room to maneuver. This wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind, but it would have to do because he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He got his hips lined up with Isaac’s and thrust up into the V of his hips, lifting Isaac slightly to get the angle right. Isaac was biting his lip and jerking himself off, eyes raking over Scott’s body.

The slide of his cock against Isaac’s skin was fucking maddening. He shifted slightly to the right, until their lengths were pressed right up against each other, and bent down over Isaac. The heat between them was indescribable. Keeping his hands on Isaac’s hips, he leaned in to kiss him. What they ended up doing was more of a wild panting into each other’s mouths, but it fucking worked. He fucked up against Isaac, bodies slicked with sweat. Isaac’s arms were tangled around Scott, and his hips moved jerkily with Scott’s as they tried to find a rhythm.

They came within seconds of each other, bodies shaking and jerking. Come made a sticky, hot mess between their bodies; Scott didn’t know whose come was whose and he really fucking liked that.

He all but collapsed on top of Isaac, letting his orgasm wash over him. The relief was immense, but as he felt Isaac shiver beneath him, he realized that the relief of knowing that Isaac felt the same way was much greater. He pressed a shaky kiss to his neck, and then another to his jaw and lips, and rolled them both over. Common sense shouted at him to clean them up, but all he wanted to do was throw a possessive leg or arm over Isaac and pass out on Derek’s bed, so that’s exactly what he did.

 He had plenty of time to go over what happened in his head, since he was woken again at around 4am by Stiles and Derek going for round two. He glanced at Isaac sleeping like the dead beside him, and couldn’t help smiling, only a little embarrassed at the entire situation. They were unpracticed and inexperienced and really awkward, but Scott felt like the kind of fluidity Stiles and Derek had only came from having shit tons of sex with the same person. Maybe he and Isaac could get there in a week or so.

He could hear Isaac’s heartbeat again, slow and measured. It almost matched his own. He could smell sweat, and sex, and Jack Daniel’s. He could feel the softness of Isaac’s skin, pressed up against him in a few different places, though not many; Isaac was a sprawler. For once, Scott wasn’t too unhappy with his werewolf senses.

Unfortunately, they weren’t much good when he was in a deep post-sex coma. The next morning, his mom’s car was gone.

‘She’s going to kill me,’ Scott whispered, staring blankly at the spot where the car should have been. ‘I mean, really. I’m dead.’

Isaac clapped a hand on his shoulder. ‘I’m sure we can steal it back,’ he said, bracingly.

‘ _How?’_ Scott asked, bleakly.

Isaac shrugged. ‘I’ll track it. I’d know your scent anywhere by now.’

Scott couldn’t help but smile. ‘Knew there was a reason I kept you around.’

‘You couldn’t get rid of me even if you wanted to,’ Isaac smirked, nosing at Scott’s neck before pressing a kiss to the skin. Scott bit his lip, which was curving into a grin. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to the always awesome [Autumn](http://autumnsedai.tumblr.com/) for the A+ beta work, as usual. I made heavy use of 'Say You Want Me' by We the Kings for this one, but also 'You've Got Time', by Regina Spektor, as a general theme for the pairing.
> 
> I'm over here on [tumblr](http://coulsonsangels.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/coulsonsangels/)


End file.
